Moments
by br0flove
Summary: A series of drabbles centred around Klaus and Caroline's relationship and days in between, some fluffy, light-humour, some dark, some just plain different, some AU/AH. Warning: occasional smut. Klaroline. Other pairings may vary.
1. Moment of Silence

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

Silence has a sound, and if you are around it long enough, you eventually begin to hear it. Klaus recognises silence as the turning of pages, the whistle of the wind, or the swipe of someone's finger as they stroke the spines and wrinkles of old, worn out books.

Sometimes, however, silence is teasing. Sometimes, when Klaus is sitting in his library with her, it's the sound of her fingers on the pages, the sound of her tongue as she licks the tip of her finger and places it at the corner of the page, ready to turn.

Klaus finds himself watching her in these moments, dumbfounded by the silence that never seems possible with her. Most of the time, for hours in the day, and hours in the early morning, she's talking about _nothing_. She's talking because she knows Klaus is listening. Even now, silent, he is listening to her and she is embracing his company.

Her feet are resting on his lap, her elbow leaning on the arm of the chair as she holds her face in her hand, a small, fleeting smile crossing her face before she turns the page of her book and loses herself again. Klaus is drawing circles on her ankles, holding his own book in one hand, eyes peeking over to watch his love.

"Interesting book, sweetheart?" He asks. Caroline hums softly in reply, licking her bottom lip. Klaus finally places his book on Caroline's outstretched legs, and examines the spine of her book, his head tilting to read the crumpled words. "Little Red Riding Hood? I do believe you're making a mockery of me." He laughs.

Caroline peeks over her book with a grin on her face. "How? The wolf is big, and powerful. It's better than the 'Three Little Pigs'," she responds, drawing her eyes back to her book.

Klaus can't help it; he leans over, removing his book from Caroline's legs and placing it on the floor. He then tilts towards Caroline and pushes his finger down on the top of the book, lowering it so he can see her eyes.

"I'll huff," he growls, grinning. "And I'll puff." Caroline places her book in her lap, leaning into Klaus. His finger comes up to her lips and he brushes them slowly.

"And you'll blow my house down?" She asks against his finger.

Klaus shakes his head, pushing Caroline's knees off of him, and suddenly pulling her to straddle his lap. "I'll blow you away, love." He presses his face into her collarbone, breathing in her scent, and all he can smell is perfume and _him_. His smell is everywhere, in her hair, her skin, her clothes.

Caroline's laughter brushes through his curls, her arms come up around Klaus' shoulders and she pushes herself back, bringing him with her. Klaus raises his face to hers, and brushes his lips gently against the corner of her mouth. He tastes whisky and the faintest hint of watermelon.

Caroline sighs against his lips, turning just the slightest bit to meet his. For a moment the kiss is gentle, loving. It takes only seconds before his hands find her hair, and his hips buck, rubbing heat on heat.

Caroline can only surrender to her hybrid as he huffs against her, and she cannot help but smile against his lips as she pulls away, one quick peck before she speaks. "My mother always warned me about the big bad wolf," she says, licking his jaw and nipping slightly.

"I don't bite, darling," he grins, earning a nip. "My, my, Caroline," he whispers, caressing the back of her neck. "What beautiful lips you have."

Caroline's laughter vibrates against his skin. "Isn't that my line?"

"Well, your mother may have warned you about the big bad wolf, but she didn't warn you about the oldest hybrid in the world," Klaus enjoys the silence then as Caroline makes her way across his skin, ripping at his shirt and tugging at the zipper on his jeans.

Silence, when he is with Caroline, never lasts long as the softest vibration of laughter flows through his body; it never lasts as she promises Klaus with her eyes, hands and body. Silence, with Caroline, is the hitch in her breath when he takes her to the floor and she stares at him, pleading, begging.

Loving.

"What beautiful hands you have," she whispers as his fingers brush against her thighs.

"The better to feel you with, my dear."

Klaus spreads her legs, kissing promises into her skin, nipping softly and grazing his teeth against her. Caroline shudders, her fingers finding refuge in the carpet beneath her, tugging, gripping and holding as Klaus teases her with his mouth.

"What big teeth you have," she sighs, as he finds his way to her folds. Klaus chuckles against her, sucking gently on her, his tongue finding its way inside her, his stubble brushing against her, scratching at her skin; _teasing_ her.

"Please," she whispers, running her hands down the carpet and onto her chest, holding her skin as if she fears she will float away, "_Niklaus_."

Klaus' eyes meet hers as he brushes his tongue against a sensitive button, Caroline shudders, scratching at her hips, and the smallest drop of blood dribbles down. Klaus watches the blood trickle from Caroline's skin, eyes hooded with lust, veins coming from his face. Caroline senses the transformation before she sees it, and dips her finger in the blood.

Klaus pulls away from her and catches her hand, bringing her finger to his mouth. He moans, closing his eyes as the smallest droplet of blood trickles down his throat. It takes mere moments before he has her, hard against the ground, hands pinned over her head, deep inside of her. It takes mere _moments_ before he lets go of her wrists and allows her to grab onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around him, dragging him closer.. oh so much closer.

Klaus attaches his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing and nibbling because it is the closest he will get to eating her before he goes too far and hurts her. Caroline knows, she scratches at the skin of his shoulders and moves her lips over his neck.

"_Please_," she begs, fangs emerging and sinking into his skin.

Klaus shudders above her, bringing her closer, pushing deeper into her and he finally lets himself go, biting down and letting the blood fall into his mouth as he sucks and laps it up. Caroline is groaning into his skin, drinking him in in so many ways. Her fingernails find his shoulder blades and she scratches and grabs and rips at him.

Klaus pulls his mouth away from hers, and grabs her face, pulling her away from him, but only to crash their lips together, mingling their blood and picking up the pace. Caroline arches her hips to Klaus' thrusts, his hands find her hair and he snarls possessively into her mouth.

Caroline does not pull away when she explodes, she only grips him tighter, biting down on his bottom lip and arching her back and screaming in her mind. _Niklaus, Niklaus_.

Klaus follows after, pulling away from her mouth, lips parted, blood dripping down his chin as he pulls her hair, pulling her head back and sucking on her neck, groaning loudly against her with a curse of her name as he releases inside of her.

He falls back, bringing her down with him, panting.

"The better to eat you with, my dear," he sighs, fingers finding her back and tracing circles into her skin. Caroline shifts against him and closes her eyes, licking the blood from her chin and tasting the mixture of herself and Klaus; and she doesn't know what she enjoys more – the mixture, or the after effect of it all.

They stay there for moments, fleeting seconds before Caroline gets up, kissing her hybrid's chest and re-clothing herself, it is too early and too risky for them to be lying naked in the middle of the library floor. Klaus follows suite and sits himself back into his chair, dragging her onto his lap. Caroline picks up her book from the chair opposite and curls into Klaus' chest as rests his head against the back of her shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to the silence and the swift turning of old pages.

* * *

**.. I'm not sure how this happened, or what happened, all I know is that I was going to write about Little Red Riding Hood and one thing led to another. I still have yet to get comfortable with these two, and I have a fair few ideas of what I want to write, it's just getting into the mix of it all. So this is the first amongst many practice-drabbles for these two. They will contain, as they did here, smut (which was not as detailed as I wanted it to be, but for now it's just little teasers). (I would just like to add their in the Mikaelson Mansion, not a public library)**

I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think, it would mean a great deal to me to know how I'm doing!


	2. Young

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries.  
This is AU/AH, to be honest.. but it's life. Ha._

* * *

They met a year ago, late May, when she was with Tyler. Walking through their small town of Mystic Falls, admiring the beautiful weather and appreciating each other's company, hand in hand, Caroline and Tyler were simply just walking through, not expecting to stop and talk. They had said hello to a few people on the way, and then Tyler had bumped into someone new, someone he introduced Caroline to as, "Klaus".

Caroline had smiled and nodded and shook his hand in a polite manor, mainly staying half-behind Tyler as he spoke to his friend. Caroline had watched the way Klaus leant against the wall, smiling and laughing and the way Tyler still held her hand, maybe even grasped a little tighter when Klaus had kissed her cheek goodbye.

Caroline had recognised him, she recalls, a few times around town, but never really introducing herself. She had simply admired from afar and gone on her way, a boyfriend here, a boyfriend there, and then Tyler, who seemed to know and grow on everyone.

Until late October, early September, Caroline and Tyler had been inseparable, together for a long, happy two and a half years, a shared holiday to Greece, and then one night, he had ended it after a weeklong of arguing. She had understood, she supposed, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and she just wasn't feeling _it_ anymore. There was no spark, and she seemed to have an excuse every time Tyler had asked to come see her.

It had been Christmas, when her friend Elena said about going to a small restaurant in town, Caroline had never been. It had been on Facebook, she remembered, she had stated her want to go, and a few seconds later, a chat box popped up and there was Klaus.

_You really haven't been? _He'd typed. _I'll have to change that._

Caroline remembered laughing and taking him up on his offer; she would be going on a _date_, with Klaus. She had told her girlfriends and she remembered their worried gaze as they told her of his past; his womanizing. She had simply shrugged it off, it was just a date.

It was a short month later that he had popped up, yet again. They had been speaking almost all of the time, he had asked her questions, her insecurities and her most loved possessions, where she wanted to go in life, what she wanted to be. Caroline had answered and asked her own questions, knowing the man she had never gotten to know before, and she felt _happy_.

Klaus had told her that he couldn't do it. He could not be that person, who took his friend's ex-girlfriend and just caused unnecessary fighting between himself and his friend.

Caroline had shut her computer down shortly afterward, it had been _months_, since her and Tyler split up and he already had a new girlfriend. He was happy, so why couldn't she be?

Caroline had then forgotten about Klaus, never really bumping into him, and spending more time with her friends, finally introducing herself to Damon Salvatore. Her best friend's brother. Their fling had been fleeting. They had made out a few times at her house, he had gone home later, and that was it. It seemed their little hook-up had been more about sex than she intended it to be.

Then Klaus had popped back up again after she had said something about moving out of her home, how turning 18 was a blast, she'd get all the things she wanted; a whole new life. It had started casual, he had said he had wanted all those things when he was her age, she had thought he was mocking her, but he wasn't. Then he asked; his offer to take her out still standing, and she said yes.

Their date did not go to plan, instead they ended up going to The Grill, drinking with mutual friends, practising fire poi in the woods and eventually going back to The Grill for more drinks. Toward the end of the night she had ended up outside on his lap, cigarette between his fingers, both liquored up.

He had his hand on her hip, occasionally brushing his mouth against her shoulder, and she remembered shuddering against the feel of it. A woman beside them on another table had laughed in their direction.

"You are an adorable couple," she had cooed and Caroline and Klaus shared a humoured look as they informed her they were not actually a couple. The woman had rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath about kids.

Klaus showed no interest in the woman, and only in Caroline.

"I don't know where this is going to go," he confessed. "I don't want anything serious, I don't need it. I have what I need in life, I need something that's not going to hold me back."

Caroline had nodded, agreeing. "I've just come out of things with Tyler, the last thing I want is to get back into a relationship that's ultimately going to end up hurting me. They're messy, and all that happens is people's feelings are hurt."

Klaus had laughed at her response and kissed her firmly on the mouth, shutting up her drunken rants. Caroline had responded with her own kiss, fingers curling around his shoulders, digging her nails in to the fabric of his jacket.

"Come home with me," he whispered against her lips. "Cancel your taxi and come home with me."

Caroline shuddered, feeling butterflies in her stomach, she had shaken her head and held her ground. She was not that type of woman. "No," she sighed. "Another time."

Another time came and went, they had more dates, they met up more and he would see her in between his breaks at work, sat on a bench smoking a cigarette with her. Sometimes, he would spin her around, kiss her in front of everyone and tease her. He would look down at her and bite his lip, and pull her hair to one side and admire the beauty of her neck.

Caroline remembered being informed, a short while into their _whatever it was_, that Klaus had been seeing another woman. She remembered the sting in her gut as she was listening to the explanation; they were at a bar, they had a dance, and he took her home. The girl had told her friends of the man she was with, hanging off of his arm all night. And he took her home.

_Asshole_.

Caroline remembered seeing him moments later, pulling at his arm and holding him away from the crowd of people. "A little birdy told me you're sleeping with someone." She was blunt, arms folded, eyes daring to look anywhere but his mouth.

"I am," he told her. He was honest at least. "Caroline, love, if it bothers you then you need to tell me. I am not going to change for you. I am seeing other people, not only you, but if it worries you, whilst I am with _you_, that is it. It's not about anyone else."

Caroline had bit her lip then, frowning as she examined his eyes.

"It doesn't bother me," she lied.

They had been seeing each other a while, months. They had slept together on occasions, she would stay with him. She would cook him dinner (_well she cooked him dinner once and it was a _special_ occasion after all_), she would sit with his family and she would laugh; endlessly.

She met his half-brothers and sister; she met his mother, yet never met his real father. Most of the time, his mother was out on business, and mainly just left Klaus and his younger sister together in the house.

When his sister, Rebekah, would sleep, he would pin Caroline to every single surface of his kitchen, living room and bedroom. Sometimes he would grab her from her chair and bridal carry her to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed before he threw himself onto her.

Other times, Klaus would simply lie next to her as she caressed the veins in his arms, kiss the ones on his neck, and tell him each part his body that she enjoyed. Many times he would simply close his eyes and take in her gentle touches, a soft hum of appreciation here and there, before he flipped their positions and kissed her admiration away.

She remembered the nights they would just simply talk, curled up in his bed, legs tangled and hands finding any part of skin to caress. He would tell her of his first love, Tatia, and how she broke his heart. He would tell her of his last relationship, all that went wrong, and the reasons he finds himself steering away from trusting a woman to love him again. He would admit his fear of dependency and committing. He would admit to her that was simply not ready. He could not bring himself to adjust to that part of life.

Caroline would listen and hum in response, she would curl his hair around her fingers and simply stare up at the ceiling in silence, wrapping herself around his words until he twisted to look her in the eye. She would force herself to smile, to tell him that eventually he would find the woman worth changing him, and then she would kiss him, long and hard, and forget the conversation happened.

Sometimes she found herself admitting to him that she was scared of him. She was scared that after a while, he would only hurt her. That she would not be able to handle the idea of other women in his bed; that she couldn't take to that fact everything he was saying to her, was just a coy to get his way. That last thing never admitted out loud. Klaus would respond, coldly, telling her to back out now if she really felt he would damage her – yet he swore to her, he would never intend to. Caroline would laugh away his bitter voice and say, "I only feel like that on the days where I hate the world," and Klaus would believe her with a kiss to her chest.

It wasn't always about the sex. Sometimes she found herself drawn to his laughter, drawn to the idea that each time she was with him, she found something new about him that she enjoyed. She would care for his tattoo when he got it touched up, she would lie naked on the couch with him, and share jokes and stories of embarrassment, and sometimes, they would sit together in the bar with their friends and simply admire the humour around them.

They didn't have to constantly be together, but sometimes, Caroline was glad when they were.

She worked as a nurse in a care home, she dealt with death from time to time, she knew, but she never adjusted. She had bonded with a woman before she worked there, going in to visit the woman when she would visit Elena at work in the kitchen. Eventually, a few months into their fooling about and into her working, the woman she loved dearly, became ill, and she found herself avoiding the comfort of others, and simply wanting to be left alone.

Klaus, however, would put his arm around her middle and pull her closer. "It'll be alright, princess," he'd promise. "Sometimes the worst things happen for the best reasons."

Caroline found herself believing his words. Yet she did not always confide in Klaus, sometimes she found comfort in her friends, other times, when the problem was them, she would go to him. There was no dependency on him, she could be happy without him, but she found herself falling a little bit deeper.

She found herself wanting him more.

Klaus had a pet name for her, in fact, he had many. When Caroline got her own way with Klaus, he would call her princess, and bow his head. When she was angry, and hitting him on the arm, he would laugh and call her a firecracker, immediately dispensing her of anger and replacing it with laughter.

She never saw Klaus sad. She always found him optimistic. Until it came closer to his 21st birthday, and he had a call from his mother, telling him his father was leaving to Europe for a while, and would not be around to celebrate.

Klaus had been devastated, hurt and offended by the choice and actions of his father, and he had found comfort in few friends, and eventually Caroline. He had told her everything, how they never were close, and suddenly they were. He told her of their nights together, eating a takeout and going through their past. Their similarities.

Caroline had comforted him as much as possible, but not enough.

It was early May when he called it off.

They had gone to a bar, and she had invited him back and he accepted. Elena had spoken to him, telling him that it would mean a lot to Caroline, if he could just _pretty please go back to hers_. Except, what pissed Caroline off, was that she didn't say that. She simply told Elena he hadn't stayed the night at hers yet and that was that. Except Klaus _and_ Elena had taken it the wrong way.

He came home with her that night. They watched a little TV, they talked, they kissed, they did what they always did, and then they went to sleep, tucked up in one another, tangled together in the comfort of her own bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she kissed him awake. He had simply looked at her, eyes distant and smile forced. She had inquired to what was wrong, but he simply shrugged it off and said he wasn't looking forward to work.

She cooked for him and took him to work. He had kissed her goodbye and folded his tie in his pocket as he stepped out of the car, and away from her. She had smiled the entire journey home, getting a text from him hours later, offering to meet her tomorrow in town on his break to have a talk and a cigarette.

Caroline had thought nothing of it, until the next day. She put on her finest silk blouse, curled her hair, and even put _lipgloss_ on. Only to walk to him in the pouring rain to hear his opening line of; "look, you're not going to like this, love, but I think we should stop seeing each other".

And that was that, two hours sat on a bench discussing his insecurities and fears of relationships, and her battling argument; standing to her ground that relationships were not all that bad; but he knew. He knew her feelings were stronger than his, he admitted his feelings for her, but admitted they were not as high as hers. He had no idea, none at all, and finally, she pushed him away as he reached his arm around to rub her back goodbye.

"See you later," he sighed, and left her, dumb-struck on a bench, surrounded by women, hanging off of men's arms, and Caroline swore she hadn't hated the world as much as she did in that moment. Yet, she didn't hate him. He was honest, he was scared of love and he had told her. He didn't want to hurt her and she couldn't find a single fibre in her body that could hate him for it.

She had called Elena moments later, tears down her cheeks and hands holding onto her curled hair. "I can't hate him, I can't call him a dick," she cried into the phone. "I can't even stop liking the idiot because he's just _– ugh_!"

Elena had sighed down the phone to her, informing her that she _did_ warn Caroline at the beginning, that his womanizing ways had not changed, and she was never going to be the one to change him. Caroline had scowled down the phone to her best friend, knowing she couldn't see it, but hissing that she _really_ didn't need to hear that, right now.

Elena had Stefan, though. How could Elena even begin to understand what Caroline felt? She knew Elena and Stefan had their fights, but they held it together for each other. And Caroline? Well, Caroline couldn't even get a toaster to date her.

That was it then.

Two months later and she's bumped into him several times, sometimes drunk and cursing him for his stupid fears, and other times soft and sweet. There are other times where she sees him out, a girl on his arm and his hand on her lower back, brushing her cheek or even just standing stupidly close to her. Caroline knows he can see her, because, sometimes, she catches him looking.

She has spoken to him occasionally, and sometimes, they have reminisced, and sometimes she's even _riled him up_, just that little bit; fooling herself into thinking that maybe, just _once_, he could blow her away. Just one final time, because it's been _two hard months_ and this was a dry spell she could not handle after mind-shocking sex.

Yet here she was, sat in her bedroom, ignoring the fact he was just _right there_ to talk to; but he wasn't interested, and she had to keep convincing herself that eventually, she wouldn't be either.

But for now, there was always Matt.

* * *

**I'll clear it up; Matt is just a friend that kinda has a thing for Caroline, and sure he's attractive, but she's not gonna just get with him. He's one of those people she could fool about with, and know that he'd walk away knowing it was just fooling about.**

SO THIS IS THE STORY OF MY LIFE. I shit you not. It was poorly written, because I had to get that out. Klaus is uncomfortably similar to the guy I used to 'date'(? see what the hell was it), and our situation just made me think, if I write it, I'll find a way to get over it.

This is kinda... stupid, ugh. I feel dumb. I promise the next one will be happier and chirpier and all that jazz! And there will be no Tyler mentioning or anything like that. Pure, stupid, utterly romantic and loveable Klaus/Caroline. Enjoy.. review... hate me. D:


	3. Moments in Time

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

"They may be right, I may be foolish, but I will wait for you"  
- Take Your Time by Cary Brothers

* * *

They had a routine, a routine never broken, every Saturday night Klaus would take her to their favourite little diner; they would eat pancakes, smothered in syrup – and his in cream – and they would talk. On their Saturday nights, Klaus would make her laugh and smile, he would hold her left hand from across the table, and his other hand would play with the food on his plate.

They had a routine, and Klaus would never break it, no matter how busy or how hectic that day would be, whether work or the world intruded, he would take any hour of that night and give it to his Caroline. He would wait for her if she was busy, and he would take her to that little diner, and he would watch her smile.

So it never shocked Caroline when Klaus was waiting outside of her work on a cool Saturday night, leaning against his car, grinning like a fool; it was routine.

"Ready?" He said, pushing himself off of the car to open the door for her.

Caroline grinned, throwing her bag in the back before she stepped around him and into the car. He closed the door for her, leaning through the open window to kiss her cheek, before he moved to his own side, sliding in gracefully. "Ready," she smiled.  
Caroline had known this routine for four years, three of those spent whilst she was in university. Klaus would travel all the way down from New Orleans every weekend, and she would point him in the direction of her favourite diner every Saturday night, and they would sit and eat, and he would laugh at her stories of her new friends, and she would smile at the stories of his.

Though she had left her university over a year ago, Caroline still met Klaus for the same routine, the same diner and the same pancakes. After her last year of university, applying for jobs around America, she had found a job in the city of her university; Chicago. Although a quite a while apart from New Orleans, she had accepted, and Klaus had followed, as he always did.

Sometimes, however, Klaus would retreat back to New Orleans and fuss around with his gallery, but would return every Saturday night, waiting for her. He always waited.

When Caroline felt the car come to a slow stop, she glanced out of the window to the shining entrance of the diner, feeling her smile brighten back up as she turned to Klaus. "Let's eat," she welcomed and Klaus had simply nodded, silent.

Her smile dropped to a frown as he came around to her door, opening it for her. As she stepped out, he caught her wrist and pulled her against him, his nose nuzzling into her hair. "I've missed you," he said softly, arms encircling her waist, breathing in her scent.

"I've only been gone for a few hours," she replied softly, returning his embrace. Klaus smiled against her hair and pushed himself away from her, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Let's eat."

They found themselves in their same booth, seated quietly, fingers still entwined. Caroline ate her food, chattering in between each forkful and sip of soda, and Klaus had barely touched his, a bite here and a slurp there, but his attention had been fully focused on Caroline.

Caroline dropped her fork to her plate, sucking up the last of the bubbles in her glass before he glared at him. "What's gotten to you this evening?" She asked, referring to his silence. "You've barely said a word all night and just a _hmm_ here and a _yes_ there. Seriously, Nik, it's bumming out pancake night!"

Klaus smirked at her and shook his head. "Nothing is bothering me, love. I'm just enjoying you."

Caroline beamed at his choice of words, her frown falling from her face, replaced with an angelic smile. "Enjoying me," she repeated, pulling a nod from her love.

Klaus twisted their hands as he admired her knuckles and her fingers, before glancing back at her, piercing her eyes with his. "Caroline," he started, pausing for a brief moment, nose scrunching in distaste as he failed to find his words. Eventually, he sighed, emitting a confused frown from the blonde across the booth.

"Nik?"

Klaus stopped again, drinking her beauty in, his petite little blonde. Her curls brushed her past her collar bone, her tight black dress hugging her perfectly, knees crossed elegantly. "Caroline," he repeated. "I know over the past few years, I've been a bit of a case for you, I know I've made you cry, and I've made you laugh. I've made you emit such beautiful sounds. You know I love you, don't you, sweetheart?"

Caroline nodded, eyes wide. "Nik, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened, love. Nothing bad, at least. I've just realised that it's been a long seven years. We've travelled, and it's taken me four years of a destined routine to realise just how much my love for you terrifies me," Klaus paused to smile at her, dimples winking in her direction, Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat as his thumb brushed over her ring finger. "It had taken me four long years to realise that I want to keep doing this with you, love. I want to keep this routine, and add more people to it. I want you, Caroline, for better or worse."

Caroline coughed slightly, leaning back in her booth, uncrossing her knees and staring at Klaus. "Klaus.." she started, stopping when his hand raised for her to wait.

"Please, Caroline," he started, standing up and pulling her hand to spin her in the booth, he fell to one knee in front of her, kissing her own before kissing the ring finger he had stroked moments ago. "Forever is a long time, let me spend it with you?"

With his other hand, Klaus removed a small box and popped the lip open with his thumb. Gleaming up at Caroline was a beautiful ring, with diamonds and a large black stone in the middle. "Marry me," Klaus demanded softly. "Make me the happiest man in the world."

Caroline nodded silently, mouth agape as she simply stared between the ring and her _fiancé_. "Yes," she whispered, Klaus' grin reflecting her own. "Yes."

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Movie Night

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

"Oh my _God_!"

Soft laughter echoes through the room as blonde curls bury into a hard chest.

"Why are we watching this? Seriously Nik, there is no – oh my _God, _did you _see that_? – this isn't right, there is nothing right in the world with these movies, what is – _oh my God_!"

"Honestly, sweetheart, anyone would think you're afraid of a little blood and guts," his laughter continues into the waves of her hair, but Caroline doesn't care and only curls up closer into him, fisting his shirt in order to save herself from the horrific scenes flashing on her television. This is _not_ what movie night is supposed to be about.

Caroline shakes her head repeatedly against his shirt, digging her nails into the fabric, and Klaus winces slightly as he pulls her back by her wrists, kissing the tip of her nose before letting her settle back into him, eyes fixated on the screen.

"Please," she mumbles, shaking against him. "Please turn it off."

Klaus sighs, after all this was _her_ idea.

Movie night happens every so often, and since their recent engagement, Caroline has decided they are _not_ going to be one of those married couples that doesn't communicate or spend time together; hence movie night, and tonight, it's Klaus' turn to choose. However his choice is not respected as it is his _favourite_ film.

"Klaus, seriously, this isn't funny. _Ugh_," she throws herself off of the couch and twists past objects, hands over her eyes as she walks into the kitchen.

Klaus picks up the remote from the arm of the chair and pauses the DVD, following his bride-to-be into the kitchen and coming up behind her, wrapping warm arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he mumbles against her neck, kissing at her pulse.

Caroline leans back into Klaus, her hands finding his own on her stomach.

"I really don't like _Dawn of the Dead_," she whispers, eyes still closed. Klaus grins against her neck, earning a pinch from Caroline. "Not funny."

"Honestly, Caroline," he sighs against her, kissing her skin and moving blonde waves out of the way to nibble at her pulse. "Zombies are not real, you're fine."

Caroline shudders at both the topic and the feeling of teeth grazing sensitive skin. "You know I've never been one for these kinds of films, like, _seriously_, Nik, you just put them on to spite me, don't you? And don't even deny it because I know this is revenge - Cami told me you were still peeved about that thing this morning, but I didn't even mean to do it, it just sort of happened."

Klaus grins and bites her again. "I'm not angry, love," he tells her. "Come, let's just go and enjoy our evening, hm? All scary thoughts and feelings aside. If you're truly so frightened you cannot handle anymore of this film, then I shall turn it off, but you know something, don't you, love?"

Caroline twists in his arms.

"Hm?"

"You know I'll protect you," he tells her, lips brushing against her jaw. She tilts her head in appreciation and hums. "From all the zombies and the evil creatures of the night. I wouldn't let anyone harm you."

Caroline smiles at his words and nods her head. "Let's finish the film."

Forty minutes later and Caroline is pressed so far against Klaus that he swears the sofa will topple, his chest is full of crescent-moon markings from her fingernails and her screaming and groaning is echoing through the house.

Fifty minutes later and the door opens, Kol pushes inside and Caroline screams so loud that Klaus is forced to turn the television off and let his love curl into him and sob, leaving a confused Kol who merely came to suggest they go out for drinks (_"and why is Caroline crying anyway_?_"_). A whimpering Caroline and a humoured Klaus follow him to the pub moments after they have convinced her that she is under no threat from zombies, and they promise no one will jump out – which isn't entirely true because Kol does it again later in the night from the restroom and she punches him so hard that even Klaus is impressed.

Two days later and it's Caroline's turn to pick a movie, she says nothing as she plops herself down with Klaus and a bowl of chips and kisses his cheek before pressing play. _The Notebook_ flashes on the screen and it's Klaus' turn to groan in despair, oh how he'd wish Kol had come later.

* * *

**So that's that, and that sucks.**

**I have serious writers block, and I'm not working for another week due to back injury - so I need a little help in ideas (well I have them I just can't flipping write them).**

**REVIEWS would be awesome, as I don't really have many - and I'm always happy to know how I'm doing, so please, you guys, make a lady happy and give me some feedback and I'll grace you with a saucy chapter soon! Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't ****too awful**.


	5. Ripper Problems - It's A Wolf Thing

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries  
Spoilers to 5x02.  
Continuation of 'It's A Wolf Thing'. _

* * *

She finds herself standing barefoot on campus again, enjoying the brush of the wind and the silence of an always crowded area. Elena left hours ago and she can't really bare to be sat in her room on her own, especially not with the thoughts surrounding her, the safety of three of her best friends unknown to her - two she hasn't even heard from in months.

Caroline sits in the same spot she was in just a few days prior, her phone lit up in her hand as she stares down at the contact list she has opened. She can't call Elena, because she knows if Elena finds anything she'll let her know straight away. She can't call Stefan, because that's a problem for another time. Damon has never been an option to call in her own times of need, and Bonnie is MIA. So she's left with the choices of Matt - who according to Elena has his own problems - her mom, or Klaus.

"Hey Caroline."

Caroline looks up from her phone and squints in the dark, the darkness blinding after so long of staring. She forces a smile on her face as she meets chocolate eyes. "Hey, Jesse," she mumbles, slipping her phone in her pocket and scooting over to allow him a place beside her.

"You're out here on your own? At this time?"

Caroline shrugs and places her palms over the bends on her knees and grins a wolfish grin at Jesse. "So are you," she retorts. "I'm just getting a bit of fresh air before I go to sleep," she lies. "It's kinda hot in there."

Jesse grins and sits on the curb beside Caroline. "That's a lame excuse," he tells her. "It's okay to want to be alone, you know? After your boyfriend ditching you and now your friend leaving."

"No, it's not like that," she argues. "Elena had some family things to deal with back home, but she'll be back soon, and Tyler is _seriously_ not a problem I'm getting into this late at night. I just like it out here when it's quiet." She shakes her head when she realises she's rambling and turns to Jesse, eyeing his head. "How's the bump?"

Jesse fingers his head and laughs. "It's cool," he shrugs as he drops his hand. "Angry boyfriends is something I can definitely relate to."

Caroline laughs and looks out at the campus before them, she feels a small vibration in her shorts and looks down as she forks her phone out. Jesse keeps his eyes on her and feels a slight twinge of worry as she quickly dives into her pocket and pulls her phone out.

"I'm guessing by the reflexes, Elena's problems are kind of your problems, too?"

Caroline smiles at him as she unlocks her phone. "Do you have a psychology major too?" She laughs, opening her text messages she noticed a large blink, '2 messages'. She opens the first one from Elena and notices her eyes widen as she tries to slyly angle the phone away from Jesse's line of site.

'Professor creepy knows something. Stefan MIA, vault in the quarry replaced with body. Throat cut, but not torn up, definitely a sign of the Ripper, but not 100%. Be careful. X'

Caroline clears her throat as a lump seems to clog it. She turns to Jesse, a forced smile on her face. "I, uh, I have to go back up," she stumbles, standing and moving back toward the door. "I'll talk to you later, yeah? Okay, uh, bye."

Caroline rushes inside before Jesse can even open her mouth, she pushes through toward her dorm and slams the door shut. She rests against the door and closes her eyes, clutching her phone to her chest. "Crap," she growls. She can't have a best friend who's gone AWOL again. She can't have Ripper Stefan take over, who knows what he could do?

She groans as she slides down the door and sits on the carpet, resting her forehead on her knees. What happened to making bad choices and getting drunk? Well, it seems the bad choices have been made and the only people getting drunk are the ones around her. _Great._

Caroline forces herself to sit back against the door and rests her phone on her knees as she opens the second message. Elena. 'No sign of Bonnie, Jer, Matt or Katherine. Stefan hunt is starting tomorrow. Back at Salvatore boarding house. I'll call you. Be safe, make bad choices. Jesse is a hott-y. X'

Caroline finds herself smiling at the text message, and responds with her own. 'Are you sure there's nothing I can do? If you hear from any of them let me know. Ripper is not an option. Be careful, Elena. Jesse is a hott-y but also not an option. X'

She backs up to her contacts and opens them again, flicking through letters and numbers she sees Carol's and feels a twinge of regret, she has kept the number of many she has known and lost, because their memories were so easily thrown away - their stories so easily covered up. She sees the only number she wants to see and presses it quickly before she can change her mind.

The familiar dial tone greets her, and within seconds, the other voice is on the line.

"Caroline," he says and his voice sounds gruff and worn out.

"I'm sorry," she grimaces. "I pick the worst times to call you."

He laughs a little, his voice scratching down the phone before she hears a sip and a swallow and he clears his throat before talking again. "If it were a bad time I would not have answered," he tells her. "What can I do for you tonight, love?"

"We found Silas," she tells him.

Klaus stiffens on the other end of the phone and Caroline hears nothing from him for almost thirty seconds before he shuffles wherever he is and growls: "I assumed he was buried at the bottom of the ocean after your graduation."

"So did we," she snaps back. "Apparently when Stefan was on his way to do that, Silas appeared to Stefan in his true form, which is, according to Elena, Stefan. He is Silas' shadow-self, a sort of doppelganger. So instead of dumping Silas, he dumped Stefan."

Klaus seems to sigh, and Caroline imagine him holding his finger and thumb to his forehead. "So, you're telling me, Silas is roaming about Mystic Falls and Whitmore College, in the form of Stefan Salvatore?"

"Well, no. He's doing it in the form of _himself_."

"So he's a doppelganger?"

Caroline groans. "No. Stefan is a shadow-self of Silas, because he created the spell to make him immortal, nature needed the balance, so they had to create a shadow of him that could die. A doppelganger is just, like, a paranormal double."

"Right," Klaus sighs. "What has Silas done thus far?"

Caroline explains his run in with her mom, his run in with Damon, what he did to Katherine and she explains Jeremy taking her away. She explains about Silas coming to the college and running into Elena, stirring things up and making her go on a fender-bender to kill Damon.

"She overcame the compulsion?" Klaus muses.

"What has that got to do with Silas?"

Klaus laughs. "Nothing, love. It's just humorous knowing that he could not overcome the compulsion Kol set on him to kill Jeremy, and yet when she is compelled by Silas, a powerful immortal, she seems to overcome it."

Caroline groans and hits her head on the back of the door. "I did _not_ call to discuss Damon and Elena issues, thank you."

"Of course not. Continue."

She tells him that Elena had off feelings about Stefan, she explains what Elena had told her, the feelings and the thoughts, the voices in her head that she couldn't quite decipher. She explains that Damon and Elena have left to go and find Stefan, she tells him of the safe in the bottom of the quarry and explains that the only thing waiting for them was a body - and it wasn't Stefan's.

"So he's escaped then?" Klaus sighs. "Isn't that lovely. Ripper Stefan is roaming, Silas is roaming and they seem to have left you on your own surrounded by humans and a possible unknown vampire if I recall the last coversation. Correct me if I'm wrong, love, but is that the wisest of choices?"

Caroline shivers. "Yeah," she mumbles. "Now you put it like that, it does kind of suck."

"And has Elena given you a time of her return?"

"No, she just said she'll be back when Stefan's found."

Klaus laughs, and there is no humor in his laugh. "Well, if I recall Ripper Stefan isn't one to be taken lightly. All the best of luck to the fools."

"Klaus," she sighs. "They're my friends."

"Friends who have left you on your own in an ultimately dangerous situation, with two killers on the loose - no,_ three_ - and with not one vampire or wolf or hybrid present to protect you. What happens if you are found by one of three? Or all three? A quick phone call will not be useful, Caroline. You need _protection_."

Caroline frowns, "I'm not a baby, Klaus. I can look after myself."

"Oh is that so? So did I not have to protect you from an angry witch by decapitating her? Did you not sacrifice twelve witches to save your friend? Have you not been abducted by a psychotic vampire vampire-hunter? Need I go on, Caroline? Not to be too harsh, love, but you do not make the best of choices."

"Maybe I should've just called Bonnie," she growls.

"And where is the Bennett witch, love?" His voice softens at the tone of her angry one. "I am only trying to look out for you. I am unable to protect you, Caroline. I do not want you hurt."

She finds her anger dying down as she stares over at the empty bed Elena has left behind. She imagined there to be three, but there's only two, and now only one is occupied. "I'm scared for Stefan," she admits in a whisper.

"Of course you are, Caroline. He'll be fine."

Caroline smiles a weak smile. "That didn't sound convincing after what you said earlier."

"I was angry," he tells her. "Caroline, you must be aware of the danger they have put you in. You should have gone with them. College can wait. You have an eternity."

"I just want to be a normal teenager for a while. No vampire drama, no Original drama. No Silas drama. I just wanted bad choices, boy troubles, getting drunk, flunking classes. Being a normal teenager, and then leaving college with a certificate in something I'm _good_ at."

"You aren't a normal teenager Caroline," he says, and Caroline rolls her eyes before he continues. "If I recall you're an awful drunk, you never 'flunk' classes and you seem to get into a lot of hybrid-boy trouble. Any human boy trouble and I will be forced to remove myself from my business and remove you from college, have you locked away and examined for a long period of time. Sweetheart, your wellbeing is much more important than silly human things."

Caroline smiles at his comfort and closes her eyes. "I enjoy being a vampire, being able to go anywhere and do anything, be myself forever, but I want to enjoy being a teenager for as long as I can. Before everything changes and I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm going to lose myself eventually. I will turn bitter as years go on and I lose ones I love."

"Caroline," he starts. "You will never lose your light. I won't let it happen. Life is about losing the ones you love in order to gain knowledge on life. You have to die to be reborn. Even if you never meet them again, they will always stay around."

"Just let me enjoy being a teenager for now," she begs. "Please? Let me make bad choices and then you can scorn me for them later in life."

"Is that a promise to my offer?" He responds gently.

Caroline opens her eyes and grins at the moon through the window. "It's a maybe," she tells him.

"That's better than nothing, love."

Caroline feels her phone vibrate against her face and looks down at her knees. "Thank you, Klaus. I have to go now, I think Elena text me, or hopefully Bonnie. I need to check in."

"Understandable, sweetheart. Call me if anything happens."

She nods. "Goodnight, Klaus."

He does not say goodnight this time, but she hears him sigh softly. "Be safe," he tells her and she nods before she hangs up the phone.

When Caroline crawls into bed an hour later, she ignores the emptiness of the room, or the emptiness inside her. She tucks herself under her duvet and sneaks a peak to a text on her phone from Jesse. She ignores it with a smile and closes her eyes. She'll deal with the boy problems in the morning.

* * *

**SPOILERS AHEAD: I hate the fact that Klaus called Hayley 'little wolf'. I also hate the fact I'm totally developing a sweet spot for Jesse. However, I do love Hayley, just not with Klaus - if anything Elijah seems to be growing a soft spot for her, also. I will forever ship Klaroline (Hell, even my mother ships it. I told her about Tyler and her response was; 'at least Klaus can cheer her up'), and this is what I wish would happen with them. Eventually I will write something where Klaus will show up for her. For now though, phone calls are all I can come up with due to the problems over in NOLA.**

**Sorry for spoilers, but you know. I can't help myself sometimes. Sorry I lost track of what I was actually writing this for, but hell, I wrote something else for once and now I'm going to go ahead and work on something totally different but totally Klaroline, maybe some Stefan-Caroline friendship fics, maybe. Who knows? I need to get a little better at writing. I find it SO HARD to write Klaus over the phone.. **

**Please, review. It really makes me super happy.**


	6. Moments in Time - Part 2

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

Stefan is sitting on a large armchair when Klaus pushes his way into the house, and Stefan doesn't even have to turn to know the man has barged his way into the room, all guns blazing, panting like a dog. With an amused smile Stefan turns in his chair and pokes his head around the side, gazing at the flustered Brit.

"Good afternoon," he grins.

Klaus glares at him and helps himself to a drink, falling onto the chair next to Stefan's, curling away from the heat of the fire, his body already burning from the rush. Pure adrenaline. Now here he is, about to make the biggest decision of his life - except he has already made it - confirming his future. With Stefan. A Salvatore of all bloody people. Why hadn't he gone to Rebekah?

"Are you alright?" Stefan turns his body to Klaus and stares at the flustered man for a moment longer. He watches Klaus take a long sip of his drink, twisting the tumbler around his palm with care, eyeing the glass suspiciously as if it is going to fall out of his hand any moment.

It takes thirty seconds for Klaus to finally look Stefan in the eye. "I'm going to propose to Caroline," he breathes, exhaling a heavy sigh. "Jesus that felt good."

Stefan blinks several times before he puts his tumbler on the table beside him.

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say? 'Okay'? Bloody hell, Stefan, I've come to you for help, mate."

Stefan nods slowly, a small grin curling onto his lips. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Klaus growls. "Could we please postpone the pride and get to the point?"

"What is the point, Klaus?"

Klaus groans and sets his tumbler beside Stefan's, dragging his palm down his face. "I don't know what to do," he admits. "I've never proposed to anyone, I haven't had a relationship like this with anyone but Caroline and she is the most frustrating, most passionate woman I have ever met. How do I make this perfect?"

"Alright," Stefan starts. "How did you come to the conclusion this is what you wanted?"

"I was in my study, she came to say goodbye to me - something about Elena, or her mother, I don't know. She kissed me. Right on the head. Like I was a bloody child. It irritated me to no end and then she shot me the most ridiculous, beautiful smile and I realised I wanted to marry her."

"Because she kissed you on the head like a good boy?" Stefan snorts. Klaus glares at him with angry eyes and grips the edge of the armchair with frustration.

"_Stefan_," he hisses.

Stefan holds his hands up and smiles. "Sorry," he offers. "You want my help proposing to Caroline?"

Klaus nods. "And I would appreciate if you would refrain from sharing this information with anyone yet, mate."

"I wouldn't dare. This is Caroline's dream. It has to be perfect."

"Excellent. No pressure."

Stefan smiles sympathetically. "She's really hard to please, Klaus. The thing is you've done enough to win her over, so I'm sure however you propose is going to make her happy. She loves you, a small private dinner somewhere would suffice. She isn't picky with you."

Klaus sighs. "I don't want something simple, I want her to have it all."

"She doesn't want extravagance, Klaus. You of all people know that."

Klaus grins at the memory of giving Caroline a diamond bracelet on her birthday, she had loved and hated it, but who could possibly feel nothing over a twenty thousand pound bracelet? She had been overwhelmed to say the least, especially when she threw it at his feet and stormed off with a huff. It had taken him hours to convince her to wear it.

"The ring is the one thing I am finding difficulty choosing, other than the actual speech."

"Her mother has one."

"Her mother?"

Stefan nods. "When Caroline's mom and dad split up, Liz kept her own mother's engagement ring in a box for when Caroline was older. She'd pass it down eventually but then she wanted to give it to someone Caroline loved and hope he'd give it to her when he proposed."

"So why didn't I get memo?"

Stefan shrugs. "Maybe she assumed you'd never proposed. You were anti-marriage in the beginning, Klaus. 'Just a piece of paper and a bit of metal', right?"

Klaus sighs in defeat and sinks back into the chair.

"Call Liz, meet up with her, get the ring, tell her your intentions, and expect the biggest pep-talk."

"Right." Stefan looks at him with expecting eyes. "Now?"

"Now would be better, that way I can be there to make sure you don't mess it up."

"I'm not totally incapable of this, Stefan," Klaus growls, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dials the number and holds it to his ear, staring at the younger Salvatore grinning in the arm chair before him. "Hello, Sheriff Forbes, it's Niklaus."

XX

"Stefan, please, your squirming is making me uncomfortable."

Stefan stops and shuffles slightly in his seat, fingering the coffee cup in front of him. "Sorry," he grimaces. "I'm really nervous."

"Oh? Are you proposing to Caroline?"

Stefan smiles at Klaus with a sort of cringe and looks over Klaus' shoulder. "Show time."

Klaus turns and stands at the appearance of Liz Forbes and earns a grateful smile from the sheriff. He sits when she sits and he offers her a drink. Liz smiles and shakes her head, folding her hands on her lap. "I'm about to start duty. Lets make this quick shall we?"

Klaus nods and clears his throat, but before he can say anything Stefan squirms on his chair again and Liz eyes him suspiciously. "Is Caroline alright?" She asks.

Klaus glares at Stefan, and the Salvatore immediately stiffens. "Caroline is fine, I assure you. Although she is the reason I called you here on such short notice. I have been informed of a certain ring in your possession and I was…" Klaus clears his throat again and shifts in his seat. "I would like to ask for your blessing."

Liz chokes on the air and Stefan reaches over to pat her back for her. She smiles at him and straightens up on her chair, eyeing Klaus. "My blessing?" She repeats, a croak to her voice.

Klaus winces slightly and nods. "I intend to make Caroline my wife," he starts, softly. "I would very much like to ask for her hand in marriage and to do that I require your blessing."

"And my mother's ring?"

Klaus tenses a little. "Stefan informed me of the ring when I stated my hesitance in picking one out for Caroline."

Liz nods and props her elbows up on the table in front of her, Stefan sips his coffee and looks between the two, hiding under the steam when Liz looks at him. "My mother's ring was passed down to me shortly before she died," she explains and turns her attention back to Klaus. "I intended to give it to the man I believed would marry my daughter. In all honesty, I never thought it would be you."

Klaus nods in understanding.

"Caroline always told me that it wasn't for you. She hadn't ever expected you to propose, so I decided to keep the ring thinking maybe I'd give it to her before I died. A symbol. But this.." she hesitates before she smiles. "This is a shock."

Klaus lets out a breath he doesn't realise he's been holding. "It would be an honour to marry your daughter, Sheriff."

"Liz, please," she offers with her hand in the air in dismissal of the formality. Klaus nods, again and Liz removes a ring from her finger, covered in diamonds and graced with a large black stone in the middle. "I really didn't think this day would come," she admits, twisting the ring between her finger and thumb. She lets out a breath and hands it out to Klaus. "You have my blessing. If you hurt her.."

Klaus takes the ring slowly and places it in his wallet. "It is never my intention to hurt her, Liz."

"I know," she tells him. "I was never sure of you at first, but you treat her right. You treat her like a queen."

"She brings out the best in me."

"She brings out the best in everyone."

XX

The next day Klaus finds himself outside the Salvatore boarding house, yet again. He shuffles on the step before he swiftly knocks and looks around. The door opens and he is ushered inside.

"Ken's here!" Damon yells and Klaus glares at him.

"Keep your voice down," he hisses.

Damon grins and holds his hands up. "Barbie's not here. She's out with Elena, as requested, your lordship."

Klaus ignores the older Salvatore and pushes past him into the living room. He stares at the people around him and sighs, falling onto a chair and accepting a drink from his older brother.

"Stefan tells us you have some important news to discuss, Niklaus. I suppose it is quite urgent given the state you seem to be in."

"Pleasant as always, Elijah." Klaus grumbles, taking the tumbler and sipping the amber liquid slowly. He turns to those around him and rubs his forehead tenderly with his free hand. "Well, we might as well get this over with. I have had Stefan call you today to discuss something quite important to me. I have decided to propose to Caroline."

Rebekah stiffens on the arm of Stefan's chair and stares at her brother in shock. "You're joking?"

"I assumed you were on good terms with Caroline?" Klaus mumbles, confused.

Rebekah nods and waves her hand. "Of course, but, you? Marriage?"

"Yes, Rebekah. I am tying myself down to someone, you can go to the church and beg the Gods for forgiveness of all the cruel things you have ushered about your brother." Klaus growls.

Elijah smiles from his seat and nods. "Congratulations are in order, brother. When do you intend to do this?"

"That is why I need your help."

Katherine snorts from beside her husband. "Niklaus asking for help and proposing all in the same lifetime? Oh how the tables have turned."

"That is enough, Katerina."

"As you well know," Klaus begins, ignoring his sister-in-law's interruption. "Caroline and I have been together for a while now and I have recently come to the decision to make it a permanent thing. I do not wish to lose her, nor do I wish a lifetime apart from her. I want her to be my wife."

"In sickness and in health," Damon mumbles, a hand to his heart in mock emotion.

"Touching," Rebekah scoffs. Damon sticks his tongue out at the blonde and sits beside Elijah. "What is it you want us to do, Nik?"

"I have the ring, I have the day I wish to do it, and the place. All I need is your help on ensuring that nothing goes wrong. She finishes work at the exact time she should, no mishaps, no nothing. I will propose to her Saturday evening, and I will bring her back here and you will all jump out from the furniture and yell whatever it is you yell at engagement parties."

"So you want a surprise party?" Stefan questions.

Klaus nods.

"What if she says no?" Damon asks, grinning.

"That will not happen." Klaus hisses.

Damon shrugs and slinks back in the chair away from the glares of the Mikealson trio. "Just worst case scenario," he mumbles.

"She will say yes, Klaus." Stefan smiles. "It's Caroline, she could never say no to you."

Klaus eases up and smiles hesitantly.

"However, maybe the party should be on another night? You don't want to overwhelm her do you?"

Klaus shakes his head and straightens up, placing his tumbler on the table beside him. "It happens on Saturday. I will be with her at six, we will leave at seven and get here for around quarter past. I expect you to be ready. Her family, friends, work acquaintances, whatever. Be ready." He stands and brushes himself down. "I.. appreciate your help."

Stefan smiles and stands with Klaus, placing his arm on Rebekah's shoulder. "Good luck," he offers as Klaus turns away. He watches the man stiffen before he leaves.

The remaining guests stare at one another in awe.

"Did that just happen?"

* * *

**BEFORE THE PROPOSAL THERE WAS THE VERY SCARED KLAUS. Next is the engagement party and the wedding.**

**Klaus is so OOC...and Stefan turned out to be a total idiot in this.. hah.**

**I hope you enjoyed, I find it hard to write some soppy happy things. I'm a carer in a nursing home and I recently lost a resident who had been there for a long time. I will probably end up writing something super sad soon to get that out, but I will try not to! Happy days, please!**

**Let me know what you thought. Review, review, review!**

**PS: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE FAVOURITES AND THE FOLLOWS. You guys are awesome! ANY IDEAS? LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
